The Summer of Sacrifice
by HermionePotterGurl
Summary: Arabella Potter has found a way to bring Lilly and James back but is it Really worth it?
1. If you give a man a gun...

Disclaimer- the usual A/N yesterday me and my cousin where playing Marco polo in her pool, and we got this idea, instead of saying Marco you say Harry, and instead of polo we say Potter.  
  
"No." Vernon stared at his nephew, face slowly turning darker as the seconds ticked by. "What did you say to me?" he asked dangerously, voice low and menacing. Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter stared back at his uncle not intimidated or frightened. "I said no. I refuse to go and work outside while it's raining." he said stubbornly. "You'll do what I tell you to!" Vernon roared, spit flying out of his mouth as he leaned closer to Harry until their faces were inches apart. "I took you in fifteen years ago and gave you food, clothes, and shelter. And now all I ask is for you to go and do a little work, and you will do what I say!" Inwardly wincing at the alcohol smell on Vernon's breath, Harry replied hotly, "Vernon, you starved me and gave me Dudley's old clothes which were ten times too big for me. As for shelter, you threw me into a cupboard under the stairs until your fear of magic forced you to give me a small bedroom. And that 'little work' was doing your every will, and I refuse to do it now." Vernon's face contorted at the word 'magic', and by the way his face now resembled the dark plum color of a rug in the living room, Harry guessed he'd realized that he wasn't calling him 'Uncle', anymore. He wasn't going to show any signs of respect for him, not after what he'd been through the past couple of months. Over the past three months, Harry had been through a great deal. As an underage wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year, his school had taken a turn and hosted the Triwizard Tournament. His name had been entered by one of his professors, despite the seventeen year old Age Line. The Third and final task of the Tournament was maze of obstacles, and when he and his fellow champion, Cedric Diggory, touched the winning Cup, they had been transported to a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, the same man who betrayed his parents fourteen years ago and caused the most evil wizard of their time, Voldemort, to murder them, had killed Cedric. He had tied Harry up and taken some of his blood--"blood of the enemy"--and with other added spells, created the body of Lord Voldemort once again. He and Harry  
  
had dueled, and Harry only got away by the spell Priori Incantatem, which enabled the last spells a wizard had performed to appear in reverse order. With the help of his parent's echoes, he had escaped, taking Cedric's body back with him from a special request. From the Hogwarts Infirmary, Harry had learned that his entering the Tournament was the making of Barty Crouch, Jr., who had been posing as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. The reason Harry was a deadly enemy to Voldemort was still a mystery to him. Of course, he knew part of the answer--when he had been one year old, Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and killed his parents with the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. He had turned his wand on little Harry and performed it again, but because his mother sacrificed herself for him, the curse rebounded and instead hit Voldemort. He remained a spirit and came back twice to kill Harry, and had come very close. Then with the help of Wormtail (and unwillingly, Harry), he regained a body. The question nagging Harry was, why? Why did Voldemort want to kill him in the first place? In his first year, Dumbledore told him that he couldn't tell him yet, that he would know when he was older. Was he old enough now? He certainly felt like it. With all of this hanging over his head, it was with a heavy heart that he left Hogwarts and returned to the Dursleys. And his state hadn't improved over the weeks that passed. The Dursleys were very angry with him because of a prank Fred and George Weasley played on Dudley last summer, and they weren't about to let him forget it. He was forced to do the Dursleys' bidding, from working outside in the summer heat for long hours to working down in the cold, dusty basement. About a week ago, he had caught a small cold, but the Dursleys didn't care. In fact, they said he'd been slacking off and made him work even harder. Harry hardly had very much strength lately. It may have been the fact he had sleepless nights, tossing and turning in bed while nightmares plagued him; it might have been that he wasn't getting enough food to eat. The Dursleys had never given him much, but now he was on the brink of malnutrition. All he knew was that he always felt like crawling up into his tiny bed and falling asleep for a long, long time without having to worry about anything. To top it all off, Vernon had started to hit him. Not very often, and never on his face. Harry knew that he didn't want to leave bruises for anyone to see, so it was always on his chest and back. This confused Harry slightly, because he and his uncle knew full well that he could just show them to a full-grown wizard and Vernon would be in trouble. Only when Harry had found empty beer bottles in the trash did he realize Vernon didn't care, because he had been drinking. But now--Harry drew the line. He wasn't going outside to work in the rain, and he didn't care if he got thrown into his cupboard for the rest of the summer. He kind of wanted to, so he wouldn't have to listen to them anymore. A hand connected with Harry's right cheek, and he fell to the ground from the impact. He sat there for a moment, biting back a cry of pain, and slowly stood. He glared at Vernon, who was watching with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Don't touch me," Harry said softly, trying to remain calm. He knew that he was on the verge of losing control, and the last time that had happened, he had blown up his Aunt Marge. Vernon laughed an insane laugh that had no humor in it at all. "You won't tell me what to do in my own house, boy." Harry's anger grew, and he could barely suppress the rage in his voice when he answered, "I'll do whatever I want to." Vernon seemed to snap, and his little eyes narrowed. He turned his back to Harry and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Harry behind. Why had he just left? Surely he wasn't going to just let him get away with saying that? He turned his back to the door and looked out of the window to the thunderstorm outside. They were having strange weather that summer. The sky would remain dark all day and the sun barely shined, with the exception of a few days. At night, he would go to sleep as a few raindrops fell from the sky, and when he woke up the next morning (or in the middle of the night); the ground would be wet and muddy like it had rained all night. A sudden pain suddenly went off in his leg, and Harry sharply glanced at it to find a booted foot repeatedly kicking it--hard. It was Vernon. He quickly stood up and put his leg out of Vernon's reach, trying to ignore the stabbing pains issuing from it. I will not let Vernon see me hurt, he thought with determination. However, it quickly became too much for him and he toppled to the ground. "What's wrong, boy? Not used to a little pain?" Vernon hissed, standing over him. He took a swig of the half-empty beer bottle in his hand and swayed a bit. Harry bit his tongue, knowing he was in no position to retort. "What, no answer? Cat got your tongue?" Vernon took another long drink of his bottle and stared down at Harry for a moment before throwing the bottle down at his head at breakneck speed. Harry didn't have any time to think before the bottle was cracked on his head and the sticky liquid flowed freely on his face, along with blood from where the glass struck him. Along with causing a searing pain to go throughout his head, his glasses cracked and fell off his face, causing the room to dissolve into a blur of color. Through his haze, Harry noticed Vernon pull a silver object out of his belt. Head pounding, he didn't know what Vernon was doing until a cold, sharp object pressed itself against his head. Harry squinted and managed to make out--a gun. A gun pointed directly at his head. He gasped, but it only came out as a thick, strangled cough. "Not so cocky now, are we, boy? You should have thought of the consequences before you went and disrespected me," Vernon said, slur on his words. "You'll pay, boy, you'll pay." With a sudden strength, Harry shook his head forcefully and began to thrash on the floor. Vernon, heavily drunk and taken by surprise, took a step back. His foot landed on a piece of glass on the floor, and it cracked into even more tiny pieces. Vernon smiled nastily. "Goodbye, boy. May you rot in hell with your parents." His thick fingers closed around the trigger and a dull roar filled Harry's ears. Time seemed to slow down as a bullet sailed through the air. Then it struck. Pain beyond anything he'd ever experienced before exploded in his chest, and Harry looked down at the blood seeping from his clothes near his rib cage. He was dimly aware of Vernon tugging on his hair and his body being forced somewhere. And then came silence and the welcomed darkness. 


	2. Fire,

Disclaimer-As always all belongs to the great Joann Kathleen Rowling. I wish it did belong to me.  
  
~The Summer of Sacrifice~ Chapter 2~ Waking Up Spoilers-Yes Rateing-PG13  
  
A/N Visit my website (www.geocities.com/pottergirl3000/potterstreet) Or else!!!  
  
Fire. Harry's eyes shot open and he found himself staring at the white ceiling. That didn't matter. It didn't matter that he had no idea where he was and how he got there. All that mattered was that he felt like his skin was on fire. Panicking, his eyes darted around. Without his glasses, he still couldn't see very well, but he could tell that nothing was out of the ordinary. White walls, white ceiling, and lots of beds with clean, white sheets spread on them. There were no flames anywhere, and the air was clear without a trace of smoke. So why did his skin feel like it was burning, and why could he hardly breathe? Harry looked down at his chest and found the answer to one of his questions. His entire chest and rib cage were tightly bound in a scarlet colored cloth, making it hard to draw any breath. But how did it get that way? The answer hit him harder than any Bludger ever could. Vernon. Vernon had beaten him when he refused to do any more chores. Then he had taken out a gun. And shot him. He had no idea of where he was now, and why he wasn't dead. Harry surveyed the rest of his body. Oddly, he saw that he was wearing Muggle jeans with that pants leg rolled up past his left knee. Then he saw his left leg was also bound and looked to be in a Muggle cast. It was from where Vernon had kicked him, he supposed. He reached out a hand to gingerly touch it and see the damage, but a pounding headache stopped him. After he had raised his hand and touched his head, he concluded that around his head (more specifically, around his scar) was also wrapped in a bandage. His cheek also had some kind of sticky paste on it. "It's about time to check on him. Would you like to join me, Albus?" Someone was coming. Harry quickly laid back down on his bed and tightly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard footsteps coming his way, and a heavy sigh. Wait--he knew that sigh. It was the same sigh he had heard before the Third task. The sigh of a weary man, who knew the outcome of nearly everything. Dumbledore was there. So he must be at Hogwarts, and the other person was obviously Madam Pomfrey. Harry could hardly keep in his own sigh of relief. As long as he was at Hogwarts, he was safe...most of the time. "The bandages are soaked again. Will you please hold him still while I get some new ones?" "Of course." Harry felt the top half of his body gently being lifted into the air, making his head throb more painfully. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from making a sound. For some reason, he didn't want them knowing he was awake. The next thing he felt was considerable relief, yet at the same time, more pain. The bandages on his chest were being carefully removed, and he tried to take in his needed breath without seeming obvious. But at the same time, his ribs started to burn. It was worse than the fire feeling he had when he had first awoken, this time, the fire spread throughout his entire body. More bandages were placed on his wound while he was screwing his eyes shut so tight it was painful. Harry didn't care if they knew he was awake any longer, he just wanted the fire to stop burning him. Why couldn't they just fix the wound like they did like any other injuries he ever had, with magic? He was slowly placed back down on the bed, and the pressure was slightly released. However, the fire was still burning at him, chewing at his skin. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice a hand being pressed to his forehead. "We need some more fever reducer, Poppy. His fever broken out again." Dumbledore's tired voice was laced with worry, something unusual for Harry to hear. Madam Pomfrey's gasp could be easily heard. "Again? Dear God, if this continues and he doesn't wake..." her voice trailed off uncertainly. Now was as good a time as any. Harry slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the harsh light. He made no move to sit up; he just watched Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore with pain filled eyes. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened, and she looked ready to say something to him, but Dumbledore shot her a patient look. She closed her mouth, nodded, and walked into an adjoining room. Dumbledore reached into his cloak and pulled out his glasses and handed them to him. He slid them on and the room came into sharp focus. Dumbledore stared at him, giving him the penetrating stare Harry knew all too well. Harry looked away. It was just like last year. Dumbledore was going to make him relive everything that happened. "Harry," came Dumbledore's gentle voice. You don't have to tell him anything. You could keep it to yourself, and no one would ever be able to make you tell, a little voice said in the back of Harry's mind. Do you really want them to know that the good, great Harry Potter couldn't even stand up to his own uncle? And a Muggle uncle, at that! "Harry," Dumbledore said again. Unwillingly, Harry averted his eyes until they were staring into light blue ones. "Please, Harry. Tell me what happened." Harry continued to stare at him uncertainly. He didn't want to tell. He didn't want to remember the pain of the slaps, the kicks, and the bullet. Maybe if he was just silent, Dumbledore wouldn't use some Truth Serum and force him to talk. Because he knew if Dumbledore was determined enough, he would do anything. A figure emerged from somewhere, and on closer inspection, Harry knew it was Madam Pomfrey. She had some fever reducer, didn't she? That's why he was so hot. He had a fever, and by his standards, it had to be a pretty high one for him to feel this awful. She silently handed him a goblet full of green liquid. He inspected it closely. He had no idea why, but he had an urge to check everything anyone gave him. "It's a fever reducer," Madam Pomfrey explained softly, noting his uneasiness. "You need it badly. Drink it, for your own good." Harry slowly raised the goblet to his mouth and hesitantly took a small sip. As soon as the cool liquid touched his lips, a mild pain went through his scar. He ignored it, for the reducer was cold. Icy cold. It felt very good in his throat. When he was finished, he laid the goblet on the bedside table and tried to relax the best he could without hurting himself. The reducer was already starting to work, and he felt a tingling sensation go from his head to his feet, cooling him. "How--?" Harry started; however, he quickly had to stop. He took a sharp breath, only managing to make his chest burn even more. Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "Don't talk, you will damage your ribs more," he said softly. He continued, "If you want to know how you got here, then the answer is your Godfather. Sirius, in his dog form, naturally, was napping outside of the Dursleys home when he heard raised voices. He tried to enter the house, only to find that he doors were locked. But when he heard a loud shot, he changed into human form and forced the door open. "I'm afraid what he saw wasn't a nice sight, as you know. He saw a trail of blood going from the den and up the stairs, into a small bedroom. Vernon came stumbling out of the bedroom with a gun in his hand mumbling about (and I quote), 'that boy, got what he deserved'. Sirius put two and two together and raced into your old room after Stunning Vernon. He found you, severely beaten, laying in the floor. He brought you here, where you have remained for five days." Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak, then looked at his hands in his lap. Five days he had been unconscious. It was a record, even for him. A hand placed itself under Harry's chin, gently pushing his it upwards. Dumbledore was staring at him intently. "Vernon will have charges put against him in wizard court. However, we need your consent to do this." Harry shut his eyes briefly. Did he really want to see Vernon again, after what he had done? Maybe--maybe he had deserved the shot. After all, Cedric Diggory was only dead because of him. He would love to be in the Hospital Wing, knowing he would get better. "No one deserved to be treated this way," Dumbledore said, voice reassuring. "For every action, Harry, there must be a consequence. Vernon knew what would happen if he harmed you. But he ignored it and proceeded. Now he has to deal with what he did." "Alright," Harry said, voice low and lifeless. His answer surprised himself, and he considered taking it back. Dumbledore nodded, face still dark from his explanation of Vernon's doings. He couldn't take it back, not now. "But--" he asked, "Why--?" Dumbledore, as always, knew what he was planning to say before the words left his lips. "Your injuries were made by a Muggle. Therefore, they cannot be healed with magic." Harry started to panic slightly. If that was true, then-- "Rest assured," Dumbledore said quickly and confidently, "That you will be fine. The magical blood in your veins made you partly immune to what it went through. Of course, you were hurt very badly, but you are expected to make a full recovery." A part of him relaxed and felt calm. Harry realized that he felt like sleeping, which was a first that summer. His eyelids drooped. "Sleep, Harry," Dumbledore commanded gently. "You need to have your strength back." Harry didn't bother to answer. He just closed his eyes and slowly drifted away from the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Hogwarts. For the first time in weeks--no, months--he felt calm. 


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer-As always all belongs to the great Joann Kathleen Rowling. I wish it did belong to me.  
  
~The Summer of Sacrifice~ Chapter 3~ The Dream Spoilers-Yes Rateing-PG13 A/N anything between ~ is a dream, and don't forget to visit my website at www.geocities.com/pottergirl3000/potterstreet .  
  
~Harry Potter, what am I going to do with you?" Harry turned sharply at the sound of the voice. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing there that he didn't even notice his injuries were totally healed. Also, strangely, he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. He was in-- the graveyard, The graveyard where Cedric had been killed, where he saw his parents in echo form, and where Voldemort had regained his body. The same graveyard that haunted his nightmares, Voldemort stood in front of him, twirling his wand idly. "What am I going to do?" he asked softly, red eyes glittering in the darkness around them. Harry didn't answer, just stood in front of him and tried to mount up his courage. He glared at Voldemort in hate. Voldemort noticed this look and laughed softly, a laugh that sent chills down his spine and made the hairs on the back stand up. "What's wrong, boy? Cat got your tongue?" Voldemort taunted. Alarm bells went off in Harry's mind. Voldemort starting quoting Vernon's words to him before the 'incident' and it took every ounce of self- restraint for Harry not to pull out his wand and curse him. Of course, he knew if he cursed him, Voldemort would return it ten times worse. And he wasn't even sure if magic did work in this nightmare. He knew it was nightmare, because he could walk, breathe, and talk without hurting himself. And he couldn't have been transported here in real life, for he was sound asleep at Hogwarts. Yet, Voldemort was speaking to him. In his dreams, Voldemort couldn't even see him, much less speak to him. "I would have thought you were more capable of speech, Potter. Your parents could at least throw pointless insults at me. It was always returned to them in the end, too, because I am a generous person." Voldemort continued to talk. Harry's blood boiled at the mention of his parents, and he couldn't help but blurt out, "You're not a person, Tom Riddle. You're a pathetic excuse for a--" "Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground, sentence unfinished. He couldn't manage to contain his screams of agony, and he rolled on the ground while waves up pain shot through his body. Any doubts about this nightmare (where magic could not be used) being real were erased from his mind. After what seemed like endless minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse and his lipless mouth curled into a smile as he watched Harry struggle to his feet. "Did that hurt, Potter?" he asked cruelly. Aches still coursing through him, Harry refused to answer. Instead, he reached his hand into his pocket for his wand, hoping Voldemort didn't notice this movement. If he could just reach his wand, he might have half a chance to get out of this. Voldemort, unfortunately, did notice. He hissed, "Expelliarmus!" and watched with satisfaction as Harry's wand went flying into his hand. Harry started to shake slightly. Voldemort had his wand. All hope was lost. Voldemort slowly starting walking towards him, and Harry's legs went numb. His legs refused to move, he was paralyzed. He couldn't move backward, or even forward. All he could do was watch as Voldemort came closer and closer. "Transporto anima, abutor anima malus peior pessimus..." Voldemort started some kind of spell, red eyes boring holes into Harry's. All the while, he pointed Harry's wand at his scar. Harry felt a flow of sudden, rushing energy come into him. Something wasn't right, though. Harry had enough experience with gut feelings to know that something was very wrong with this energy. Why wasn't Voldemort killing him? And what was he doing? Power. The energy gave him strength, and Harry felt an urge for power. It didn't matter how he got it; he just wanted it right then. No, he didn't want it; he had to have it. Voldemort had power. So he would get it from Voldemort. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the fact that Voldemort was a full-grown Dark wizard with an angry temper registered, but Harry pushed it aside. Voldemort had power, and power he wanted. Harry blinked one time, and Voldemort stopped his spell (Incantation? Curse?). "Crucio!" Harry screamed. Then he discovered he didn't have a wand, but a sudden burst of light issued from his body and hurtled itself at Voldemort. Voldemort easily lifted Harry's wand and blocked it. He even looked pleased. "You will need to watch your temper, Potter," he said coldly, in amusement. "No matter. You can be trained." Wait. What did he just do? He'd tried to put an Unforgivable curse on Voldemort. He could be put in Azkaban for that. And why did he do it? Harry knew it was wrong. But the power. The power had felt so real. The power--he had wanted it. Voldemort's snake like eyes narrowed. "You broke it," he said quietly. "Harry!" Harry heard a voice from far off call his name, however he ignored it. The power energy was gone, and he felt strange and empty without it. He tried to remind himself that he didn't need it, that Voldemort transferred it to him, and that meant it was Dark power. He didn't need, or want, Dark power.  
  
"Harry!" Voldemort stared at him in disgust. "You broke the power. It can only be done once every full moon." Despite himself, Harry blurted out, "What power?" He remembered it had something to do with Voldemort, but the exact details were slipping out of his grasp. It was Dark power, wasn't it? What did he say? "Harry!" The voice was growing louder. Harry restrained himself from looking around him. He focused on Voldemort instead. Voldemort was looking murderous. "You'll pay for this, Potter! We will meet again! Crucio!" He shouted. Harry felt more pain wash over him, and he closed his eyes, trying to block out Voldemort's shouts, the voice, and the memories. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts, to be away from Voldemort, away from this mysterious power craving.~ Suddenly, it stopped. The only thing left of the curse was more aches. This time, they were joined by the familiar fire feeling over him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on something in front of him. It was Sirius's worried brown eyes looking down upon him. Harry tried to open his mouth, to speak, to explain what happened. But he was distracted by the sting of his scar. He reached up and touched it, only to discover it was fire hot. And when he pulled his fingers back, they were blistering. His godfather looked at him with a mixture of worry and sadness, "Harry" he whispered, "you, ok" Harry tried to nod but a sharp pain went through his head, so he settled for a weak "Yea" Sirius nodded "Harry," Hermione shouted ignoring thee venomous look she was receiving from Madame pomfree "Are you ok" She said her face filled with a expression of worry "He's fine," Sirius said in a grave unbelieving voice Hermione sat down next to Sirius. "Harry don't go to sleep," Hermione said, Her face all of a sudden serious. "Harry, I've been spying on Voldemort, and the Death eaters, for Dumbledor, and. Well Vernon Dursleys a death eater believe it or not and there going to try getting you on there side through while your sleeping-." "Was Arabella Figg there," Sirius asked "Yes," Hermione said confuse "Why?" " Tell you later" Sirius said Quietly looking happy "He already was asleep" Harry tried to talk "Here drink this" Hermione said she held out a small blue vile of thick liquid Harry reluctantly drunk the slimy thick liquid and he automatically felt better "Voldemort already tried but the, spell or whatever wore off almost automatically" Harry shrugged "And since when are you a spy," "Since I joined the order" Hermione laughed "To tell yo the truth everything's been topsey turvey since I joined" "The what" Harry asked "The Orders back" Sirius looked excited "What's the Order" Harry asked again "James, Lilly, and me started it, it's really the Order of the phoenix. You know Dumbledors bird, fawkens. To join, the order you have to ask him, and if fawkens gives you a feather then you can join the Order." Sirius said " it's a group of anti Voldemort supporters who fight agents him by joining him, and or using himself agents himself, it's sort of complicated" "Anyway Harry, We find out what's he's up to and then stop it from happening before he even thinks about it" Hermione said quickly "We seem to be feeling better don't we" Madame Pomfree said eyeing hermione sucpishley "What did you give him Ms. Granger" Hermione looked sheepish "Just some pampoleum carventos" "Pampoleum carventos, do you know how complicated a spell that is, if it's not made right, then. well there are complications Ms. Granger" Madame Pomfree said her eyes filled with worry "I made it right though, it's not that hard" Hermione said "What dose Arabella Figg have to do with anything" Harry interrupted "Try Arabella Potter," Sirius said "Number one spy and Auror, next to her brother" "But James Potter never had a sister, or brother" Hermione argued "Yes he did," Sirius said "He was a twin and he had a younger sister," "Are either of them alive, how come I'm not living with either of them" Harry asked "They're alive, but one of themes a death eater, Leona Potter Snape, and Arabella is was only 15 when James Died, she was 4 years younger then James, Lil and Me." "So how come I never met her," Harry asked "She was in hiding" Sirius replied "Why" "Same reason as me she was accused of "Helping me"" Sirius said "Why isn't she still in hiding" Harry asked "Same reason as me, Peter was caught 4 days ago, and your staying with me" Sirius grinned at that moment someone burst through the door, "Arabella," Sirius said a surprised look on his face 


	4. Arabella Potter

Disclaimer-As always all belongs to the great Joann Kathleen Rowling. I wish it did belong to me.  
  
~The Summer of Sacrifice~ Chapter 4~ Arabella Potter Spoilers-Yes Rateing-PG13 A/N, and don't forget to visit my website at www.geocities.com/pottergirl3000/potterstreet . This chapter is a little longer then the others.  
  
"What are you doing here" Arabella asked a look of pure distaste on her face as she starred straight at Hermione "What" Harry said without thinking? "She's a Death Eater" Arabella glared at Hermione "No, Bella Hermione's a spy not a Death Eater" Sirius Laughed "Well if she was a good spy she would have stuck around afterwards and know we have to leave. now, tomorrow where going to America" Arabella said looking at Hermione, her eyes full of hatred "Why" Hermione asked alarmed "If you'd stuck around, you would know that the Death eaters are on their way here. now!" Arabella said staring at Hermione with a look of complete loathing, "I guess you just aren't a real order member, real member's wouldn't have taken a wrong turn. Real members would have known that making a mistake, or taking a wrong turn, could cause lives. They would know that this isn't a game."she stopped and looked at Harry. They would know that life is more then a $50 bet with your friends on Friday nights. Life is something that you can barley ever win back" she finished in a whisper that was as cold and icy as the Atlantic Ocean in the winter with an even deeper hatred then Hermione "Why are you here time. She looked at Sirius with a look of disgust, but when Hermione looked closer she saw that the disgusted look was only to hide the hurt in her eyes, the same hurt Hermione had felt every time Harry had gone out on a date, with someone, it was never her! "Why do you hat them so much" Harry said angrily "Oh. he doesn't know" A smile played along Arabella's lip's "Why it's only fair to tell him Siri" Arabella twirled a piece of her long curly black hair around her pointer finger the smile growing wider. "Sirius loomed scareder then Hermione had ever seen him, even worse when she had first met him, after Azkaban. "Do tell" Arabella said Sirius stayed silent, he looked as if he where being marched off to war "It doesn't matter," Harry said quietly "You would think it did, if you knew what it was" Arabella sneered "Tell them Sirius, and maybe." she trailed off "Maybe I'll forgive you" Sirius seemed to be weighing his options "I can't tell them" Sirius finally said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You always where afraid of me" she said boardley " I don't know why James picked the friends he did, the traitor, the mudblood, the cheater, and the werewolf, oh and yes the Punk" She Smirked "Don't talk about my twin" Sirius whispered "You know she was always better than you" "Your twin" Hermione said slowly "Come to think about it, you where both Punks, and Cheaters" She looked thoughtful for a moment as she paced around the room "And a bad influence on my brother. and Lilly, she may have been worse then you. Siri" Her eyes filled with a mixture of hurt, and disgust at Lilly's name. "She used to be so sweet, before she met you, and James, but then she met you and my brother, and joined the marauder's, and her and your Punk sister, became friends, and she just left me out, and ignored me." She stooped and Staired at Sirius, but she didn't continue. "Your just jealous," Hermione said in a voice filled with so much rage that harry wanted to be as far away from her as possible as her for the first time in 5 years "Shut up, you never even knew them Arabella sneered, "I may not have, but I know they where nicer than you" Hermione shot Arabella a stare that had no mercy "Mr. Potter, feeling better are we," said Albus Dumbledor as he entered the already pact room "Arabella, why don't you go fetch Minerva" Dumbledor smiled Arabella left the room, but not before throwing Hermione another dirty look. "Whats her problem" Hermione shouted angrily after Arabella had left the room "She needs to check her attitude" Hermione went. Harry Staired at her in shock, he had never seen Hermione this mad, not even when shed slapped Draco Malfoy in the face. "Why Hermione Granger loose her cool, I never thought I'd see the day" Sirius mused in an amused tone "Shut up," Hermione shot at Sirius "Why Ms. Granger is that how we talk to are elders" Professor Dumbledor said in an amused Tone of voice. Both Sirius and Harry burst out laughing "If your elder is Sirius Black, yes I believe so Professor," Hermione said They laughed harder "Yes I believe your right Ms. Granger" Dumbledor said over the laughter "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger I came to tell you that your Head boy and Head girl, (Did, I say 5th year, why no I meant 7th year) this year" Hermione jumped up and kissed Harry without thinking "I'm so sorry Harry" Hermione said turning pink, "I'm fine" Harry muttered turning the same pinkish color "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Sirius sung under his breath Hermione turned even pinker then the walls, and Harry looked the same "Shut up" Hermione said embarrassed "Hermione, we must remember, Is this how you talk to your elders" Sirius said "And here are your Head badges, now that Harry is feeling better follow me to your dorm's" Dumbledor said  
  
(*) Hermione's * POV (*) as we walked down the 5th floor corridor I couldn't help starring at harry, besides the fact that he had just been shot, and in the hospital wing for the last week, he was Hot! Hermione, what are you thinking, he's your best friend, for crying out loud! A voice in my head said, Thank goodness you don't have to share a dorm, the voice said just as we stopped infront of A large portrait of a boy on a broom, that looked just like harry, "Harry your mother painted this of your father in there 7th year Dumbledor said, Harry stared at the painting, "Professor this isn't are dorm" I said realizing where we where "Head boy's, and head girl's get a shared dorm, here I'll show you, what would you like your password to be" Dumbledor asked catching us of guard "Um. how about Geoviea Grendell Gryffindor" I said "Godric Gryffindor's twin sister" I explained to Harry and he agreed "Geoviea Grendell Gryffindor" Dumbledor said "Yes Professor," the painting said as it swung open to revile a rather large room. Hermione looked round I awe, the walls where covered with large painting of Godric Gryffindor and his family, the bedspread and almost everything where a deep blood red and gold color. Dumbledor smiled "But Professor There's only one bed" I said stupidly Dumbledor chuckled, "As I was saying the two rooms are connected by a bathroom." he pointed to an opening in the wall, I followed harry to the opening. there where no doors, just curtains around the tub, red glass around the shower and a red and gold certain to dress behind. The sink was made of gold marble with flecks of red here and thee. The faucet was gold with a beautiful old mirror hanging over it. I couldn't speak as I took it all in. "Close your mouth Mione, I think I just saw a bug fly in" Harry laughed I pushed him playfully "Now what kind of example is that" he said as he pretended to fall down head first Dumbledor chuckled, "I expect you know your way around well enough to get back down to the great hall at about 7pm" Dumbledor said and started to leave "Professor are we going to stay here until school starts" I asked suddenly "Yes, but if you would like to go home Ms. Granger you are most certainly welcome to, it would only be 4 days though " he said and he left Oh great the voice in the back of my head said I say it's a good thin you don't have to share a room, and the next worst thing happens . "shut up" I told my self, not meaning to say it allowed "Sorry what did I do?" Harry asked "Nothing" I mumbled turning bright pink "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beginning of year dance together." harry said "Just as friends" He added "Sure," I said happily  
  
"Mione, snap out of it," Ronald Weaslys voice said as e waved a hand back and forth infront of Hermione's face, about an hour latter "What?" I snapped pulling my self out of my day dream "What are you doing here?" I asked a little more calm then before "We just got back from Romania, and Dumbledor owled us and said that me and Ginny could come and keep you company." Ron shrugged "Where's, Ginny?" I asked "She went to get Dumbledor" Ron said Oh great, I thought Ginnys is here, she's going to hate me, I promised to help her get harry to ask he to go to the dance with him I groaned out loud, at the same time Harry did.  
  
(*) Harry's * POV (*) I groaned as, I thought about what, I'd done for the first time, Ron is going to hate me, he was going to ask Hermione, he had told me months ago, but I had forgotten. "So, who are you going to the Dance with?" Ron asked as Ginny came back. I looked over at Hermione, who looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. "Um." She took a deep breath, and swallowed "Ya" she said "Ya, who" Ginny laughed Hermione burst out crying, and ran out of the room, and without thinking I ran out after her. "Hermione," I called after her, I followed her down the staircase and out the doors, and in to the forbidden forest.  
  
(*) Hermione's * POV (*) This is a nightmare, I thought as I ran through the grounds, I ran through the forest without thinking, "This is a nightmare" I called out "This is a nightmare" I could her Harry running behind me. But I didn't stop, I ran until I fell. Harry ran up to me out of breath, and sat down next to me. "Any idea, where we are" he asked jokley "No," I cried not bothering to wipe the tears from my eyes it was useless we where lost and we knew it. "I hate this," I shouted again  
  
"Arry, Hermione" a voice shouted just out of are eye's reach "Hagrid" Harry shouted back Hagrid came up to them, with his dog fang, "What are you doing here" Hagrid asked "We got lost," I said blushing fiercely "Oh, What where you doing in the forest" Hagrid said just as Ron and Ginny came running up to the group. "I wasn't looking where I was going" I said not telling him why I had been running in the first place, "And Harry was following me," I added "So, Hermione wanna go to the Dance with me" Ron said quickly, at the same time Ginny asked Harry "I already have a date," I said quietly Ron looked like I had just slapped him "Who" He said in a soft angrily voice "Find, out for your self" I said I hoped that Harry wouldn't tell Ginny who he was going to the dance with.  
  
At 1am left the Gryffindor common room, to go back to are room's. But when we got back to the painting James was gone. So we went to Dumbledor's office. Harry knocked on the door and Sirius answered. And shut the door quickly. "Whats going on?" I demanded "Oh, didn't you get the memo" Sirius questioned "No, for what" Harry asked "Where having an order of the phoenix meeting" Sirius said "Any way," Arabella said excitedly "I think I found a way to bring Lily and James back, theirs just one catch they'd be 3 years younger than they where when they died, they'd be 17" she said "My parents would be the same age as me." Harrys said "Yup, my little brother would be my little brother" Arabella laughed "They wouldn't remember anything, but they would know who we all where" "What, you mean they would think they had always been here," I said just as excited "Only one other thing, someone who knew them well, but was never family, and has to go back to turn 17 again to, and they wont remember anything either" everyone was looking at Sirius now "Fine" He mumbled "When do we start" I asked "well, first we need something that was dear to them, to family members, and some, root of Caracas, Dragon Blood, Sakama Lizards Tail, Lilly Petal's, James Plant, a Phoenix feather, A star, Moon Dust, and Sun light seed's" Arabella read "I have everything but Sakama Lizards Tail, something that was dear to them, and two family members," I said "We have the invisibility clock, and me and Arabella" Harry said "So we have everything but The Saka-" I started "I've got it" Arabella said "We have to perform the spell tomorrow at midnight, or wait another 100 years" Arabella said "I just have one question that I know everyone will hate me for it, including myself." Arabella took a deep breath before she continued "but what happened to Hally Black, and Serena Black." 


End file.
